What Are Friends For
by OrigamiFlower
Summary: Angela/Brennan. Femslash. Angela helps Brennan through a stressful week. "She reveled in the power she held over her in that single moment and how relaxed Brennan finally was after the strenuous week, but her week was about to get a whole lot better."


**A/N: I'm back~! Well I really felt in the mood to write femslash and I haven't been writing much lately. Year 12's really taking it's toll. Just a cute little one shot dedicated to the always wonderful and amazing NymphadoraxLestrange because she suggested this idea for a femslash and I promised I'd write her one. If you don't like Angela/Brennan or femslash then don't pain yourself by reading this fic. Simple. Thanks to everyone for putting up with my lack of updates. Please review! I don't own either of these characters.**

* * *

Even as Angela Montenegro entered her girlfriend's office she could tell she was stressed. Sadly, Brennan had been stressing so much over their current case, locking herself in her office for hours on end and having no free time on her hands.

The artist knocked softly on the glass door, her heart aching in sympathy at the way Temperance Brennan looked wearily up from her computer. Her cerulean blue eyes wide and full of innocence and weariness.

"Sweetie?" she questioned, stepping forward into the office with a slight frown. "Are you okay?"

Brennan let out a frustrated sigh in response, running her hands through her auburn locks cupping her face in her hands.

"I'm so tired Angela, I've been working non-stop and it's driving me insane." The anthropologist's head shot up suddenly, guilt written all over her features.

"I forgot that we were having lunch together today! I'm so sorry!"

"Brennan, just calm down okay?" Angela commented with a small laugh, walking around to the back of her chair. Her lips quirked up into a smile as an idea popped into her head.

"Lean back." She commanded, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to her friend's lips.

"W-Why?" the anthropologist retorted, her voice wary.

"Just trust me Sweetie I'm going to help you. You make it sound like I'm going to hurt you." The artist joked and flashed her girlfriend a smile.

As soon as Brennan leant back into the chair, the artist got to work, her slender hands smoothing over her shoulder blades before resting at her back. Carefully, she pressed her thumbs into her back, massaging her as gently as possible. After countless experiences of massaging her girl's body after intercourse had become a habit, Angela now knew her body like the back of her hand.

A loud moan of pleasure erupted Angela's train of thought as Brennan leant further back into her talented hands, head rolling back against the office chair.

"Is that nice?" The artist asked the obvious question, grinning brightly as the answer to her question was another moan from Temperance.

The artist continued the ministrations on her best friend, hands smoothing up and down her back. She reveled in the power she held over her in that single moment and how relaxed Brennan finally was after the strenuous week, but her week was about to get a _whole_ lot better.

Craning her head down, the artist pressed soft kisses against her jaw before reaching her partner's lips. The couple kissed passionately for a moment, before the artist pulled back, tugging on Brennan's lower lip before smoothing away the pain with her tongue.

The anthropologist was already panting against the artist's cheek before her lips sought out the creamy skin of her neck. The sweet scent of the vanilla and honey body wash Temperance used surrounded Angela completely as she devoured her neck, alternating between soft kisses and bites.

With barely any effort, the artist spun the chair around to face her, her tongue tracing along the anthropologist's collarbone. A soft whimper left Temperance's lips as she watched the artist undo the buttons of her baby blue blouse painstakingly slow.

Angela's caramel eyes widened at the now exposed Brennan, fingers unclasping the peach coloured bra with practiced ease, not caring where it landed in her office. Her lips sought out a hard nipple, swirling her tongue around the coral coloured bud.

"_Oh…. Angela…"_ Temperance exclaimed throwing her head back in the pure pleasure that flowed through her body.

The artist's spare hand sought out her other nipple, twisting it softly between thumb and forefinger, smirking against her breast at the moan that was pulled from the anthropologist's throat.

She was barely aware of the shaky hands fighting to pull away her top, pulling it so hard in the process that buttons flew all over the floor before her bra landed somewhere in the small pile of clothing.

Angela's nipples instantly perked as the cold air hit them and she continued to kiss lowed, tracing her tongue along Brennan's stomach before dipping into her belly button. Her fingers ran teasingly along the waistband of the slacks she was wearing, glancing up to watch the anthropologist's state of arousal.

Her eyes met her lover's for a moment, the cerulean orbs now darkened to a beautiful shade of indigo.

"Please Angela…." She almost begged, voice shaky as she watched the artist in front of her carefully undo the clasp of her slacks. Pulling them down along with the matching peach panties to rest around her ankles, her scent now obvious in the air and Angela had to stop herself from moaning.

She ran a slender finger along Brennan's slit, watching in awe at the way she automatically bucked towards the finger, leaning further back into the chair and eyes closing softly.

The artist was surprised at the wetness that had collected there and didn't hesitate to slip two fingers into her wet heat while her thumb pressed against the tight bundle of nerves, causing Brennan to moan and gasp.

Angela continued to pump her fingers inside her girl's core, eyes focusing on her girl's body and felt the dampness of her panties as Temperance reached her climax, crying out the artist's name. She prolonged her pleasure as much as possible, watching the waves of pleasure crash over her body.

"Angela…. That was just…" Brennan exclaimed, staring down at Angela with wide eyes.

"I know Sweetie." Angela replied with a smirk, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

A tongue smoothed over her top lip before gaining entrance into her mouth as they dueled for dominance, a spark of arousal running straight to Angela's core as their tongues touched briefly.

She gasped against their joint mouths as in one movement, Brennan had her pressed in between her hips and the desk. Her skirt was already down around her ankles, wrists trapped against the hardwood of the anthropologist's desk.

Angela let out a loud moan as she pulled back from the kiss, pulling her lower lip between her teeth. Temperance leant down, pressing a soft kiss to the front of the artist's soaked panties, making her rock towards her mouth.

She hooked her fingers into the edge of her panties, pulling them down her slender legs. Before Angela even had a chance to say anything, a pair of lips wrapped around her clit, tongue swirled around the tight bud.

Two fingers pressed against her entrance, pumping inside of her curving back against her making the artist gasp loudly in response, hips rocking against the two fingers.

"_Sweetie… oh God Sweetie…. I'm so close." _Angela moaned, head lolling back as her walls clenched around the fingers while her tongue continuously ravished her clit.

The artist felt wave after wave of pleasure wash over her, legs quivering and shaking. If it wasn't for the fact that she was trapped between the desk and her girlfriend's body, her legs would have given way.

As she slowly came down from her high, their lips met and the artist embraced her friend once more.

"Brennan, I love you." Angela whispered against her neck, pressing into the curve between her neck and shoulder.

"I love you too Angela." Brennan replied, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead and resting her forehead against her lover's.

* * *

**A/N: So what did we think? Please review~!**


End file.
